


Golden Ticket

by Sawakofanfic



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 19:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1022568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawakofanfic/pseuds/Sawakofanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr. Gold had not had much luck in life, until he wins a ticket for a free massage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> OBS!  
> I suffer from dyslexia so there might be errors, please do not comment on them, it's something I do my best with but sometimes I fail :(

Mr. Gold had not had much luck in life, he had lost his wife when their son was barley old enough to be taken from her tits and then his son had died a few years later after getting sick. Not being the most social man in Storybrooke also left him without friends in an otherwise close community. But today he had been given a strike of luck, or so it would seem. He had won a golden ticket, a free massage and the new open massage salon _Wonderland._

Gold sighs as he looks at it, first he had thought of giving it away but no one would take it, his reputation of always having a price made it hard for them to believe he was giving it as a gift. He could just ignore it, it's due day was tomorrow and then this very irritating piece of paper would be useless. However Mr. Gold didn't like the idea of wasting it, so that was why he now stood here in the waiting room, due to his life deciding to pay back on the karma.

As he plays with the handle on his cane he starts to regret his decision, he didn't like the idea of some woman who he had never even spoken to were to touch him. But he was also intrigued, he had not felt a woman’s touch sens his wife left him and that had been many years now. He hated himself for thinking it, he wasn't some perverted old man who longed for the touch of some young woman.

As his name is called he looks up, and he if frozen by the woman standing there looking down at him where he sits. She has dark brown long hair, blue beautiful eyes and her accent makes him shiver, Australian by the sound of it.   
“Y-yes” he says, his voice a bit unsure, she smiles at him. _Gods her smile._ He stands and uses his cane to support himself as he follows her in to a room, there was a table in the center and a hole where he assume his head would go. There was a small changing area in the corner as well as a small table where a CD player stood.  
“My name is Belle and I will take care of you today, if you wanna go behind the curtain...”she says pointing at the changing area;”and strip down to your underwear and we can get started” she smiles at him warmly again and he slowly lips towards the curtain and closes it behind him.

He curses himself for wearing a for part suite as he struggles to get it off standing, he can hear the woman turning on some music, it's slow and very calming. He puts on the robe that lays there and walks out, she smiles to him again and for a second he sees himself kissing toughs smiling lips. Gold curses himself in thought as he thinks it before sitting down on the table.

“So, I see you are limping, may I look at you leg?” he shakes his head and she kneels before him and gently with skilled fingers move over it.

“This is a bad injury, how did this happen?” she asks, pressing in points that dose make the pain less.  
“Hurt my leg in a car accident” he says, looking down at her brown hair, _gods he will need to sit on his hands or something or he might just reach out and touch it_. She stands up and asks him to lay down face down to the hole as he moves she grabs the robe and pulls it of him and he hurries up to lay down.  
“So the ticket was for a full body massage, so just relax and tell me if something feels wrong” he nods, or well as well as he could with his head in the hole.

She moves her hands softly over his back, her touch light as feathers and he feels how his heart beats faster, _god her skin is so soft._

Her fingers move over his back and press down making him shiver as she dose.   
“Is the pressure alright?” she whispers, leaning in close to his ear.

“Um, y-yes” he says, he is not sure how it's suppose to feel but as long as it's good it must be right so. He feel her palms pressing down over his back, pressing harder at points and it makes him feel amazingly relaxed, in all but one place. As the young woman moves her hands down and presses just over his ass he feels how his member begins to press against at the table. _Oh fuck!_

He tries to ignore his pressing member but it gets more and more difficult, he feels her hands now moving down over her legs, and she did remember his wounded leg and she avoids it for now.

As her hands move down to his feet he hums in pleasure, his feet had been hurting and her skilled hands make them already feel better. Her hands leave him and he is about to ask where she is going but he stops himself. She returns soon after;”I am going to use an oil now” she says with a calm voice as he feels the oil fall over his back. It makes his already hard member stiffen more, now pressing hard against the table he is laying on.

He feels her hands moving over his back, rubbing the oil in to his skin and he has to close his eyes hard to prevent himself from moaning.

“Now can you turn around sir?” the words hit him in the stomach, even with the blanket over him she will see that he has a hard on.

“I-I don't...” he isn't sure what to say, it takes a moment but soon he can hear the woman speak again.

“It's alright, it happens all the time” Belle says calmly;”turn around” she ads with a smile and steps away so she can't see anything. Mr. Gold feels for the first time in so many years, a blush on his cheeks and when she turns back around he can see the faint shade of a blush growing in her beautiful face. She begins to move her hands over his upper chest, pressing on his shoulders, he has a harder time hiding his reactions to her touch when she can see his face and he feels like an idiot.

“W-wait” he says sitting up and she stops;”I-I can´t” he sighs covering himself up as much as the blanket would let him.

“Sorry” she says softly and he looks up at her.

“No, don't be, I-I just feel like some perverted old man!” he hisses the last part;”i-it's been a long time sense I was touched, even more so by a beautiful woman such as yourself” she smiles as he speaks and places a hand on his shoulder.

“Don't worry, like I said it happens” she smiles at him;”but thank you, for the compliment” she kisses his cheek and he looks at her chocked.

“I-I think I should go, b-but this was great” he says smiling at her reassuringly.  
“Alright...b-but can I ask you something?”   
“Yeah sure” he can see she is a bit nervous and he keeps trying to hide his boner with the blanket.

“Well, I was wondering if you might like to...go for some ice tea?” the question almost knocks the air out of him.

“I-I...why?” his stupid question left him before he could stop it, she giggles softly as she looks at him with a big smile.

“Well...I was trying to be discrete when I asked you out but...” she blushes and he is just staring.

“You do realize you are speaking to an old man”

“Your not that old” she says in defense and he smiles.

“Please dearie, don't joke like this, your hurt an old man” she looks sad suddenly and sighs.

“Do you wanna go on a date with me or not?”

“Yes”

“Good, tomorrow 8pm” and then she leaves the room, he smiles after her, she was something special.  

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea after a strange Rumbelle dream XD  
> Hope you liked it, been years sense I posed a fanfic so :)


End file.
